


Unicorn Turds (part 2)

by jennamacaroni



Series: Unicorn Turds [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-02-09 23:39:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2002467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennamacaroni/pseuds/jennamacaroni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Santana Lopez has been crushing on Brittany Pierce since she was a first year.  But Brittany is the most popular girl in school and a star quidditch player, and Santana is practically invisible…  Harry Potter AU Brittana.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unicorn Turds (part 2)

**Author's Note:**

> the hp!brittana finally has a name (from a HP puppet pals skit; i am just awful at coming up with names, tbh) and now a part 2!

The first time Santana has an actual conversation with Brittany, her head is buried in a sea of books spread over nearly an entire table in the back corner of the library. She’s in the middle of cursing under her breath for smudging the ink on the parchment again (sometimes being left handed is the worst) when she catches a flash of blonde hair and swirl of black robes in the low lamplight. Brittany appears as if she had apparated, crouching low and grasping the top of Santana’s chair for support as she leans around to spy on Madame Pince.

“Uh, hi?” Santana manages, dumbstruck. She can feel her heart accelerating rapidly, armpits starting to sweat at the thought of how close their bodies are and how Brittany smells like honeysuckle.

“Shhh,” whispers Brittany, lifting a finger to her lips in an exaggerated mime before pointing down the closest corridor of books at the librarian, who looked to be scraping some sort of dark colored slime off an unlucky set of shelves. A slug-vomiting charm or something from Weasleys’ Wizard Wheezes, Santana bets.

Brittany brushes her hair behind her ear with a mischievous smirk and leans in very close to Santana like she has a wicked secret to tell. Santana thinks she may be having a minor panic attack because this doesn’t feel like a dream yet her muscles are frozen, she’s forgotten to breathe and Brittany just feels _everywhere_.

“Hi,” she whispers. “You don’t know me, but I need you to do me a huge favor. You need to go distract Madame Pince while I sneak into the Restricted Section for a jiffy. You mind? I’ll owe you big time,” she hushes. “Oh, I’m Brittany, by the way,” she adds, reaching to squeeze Santana’s shoulder quickly.

“Santana. And uh yeah, sure, I guess I can do that,” Santana gulps, pushing up from the table and moving in the direction of Madame Pince. When she looks back again, Brittany is still crouched behind the chair, throwing her an enthusiastic thumbs-up and the hood over her robe up over her head.

Santana tries to form a plan of distraction but comes up empty, deciding to just wing it as she walks the loop around the shelf to come at the librarian from the other side and away from Brittany. “What’cha got there, Madame Pince?”

“What does it look like, Miss Lopez?” she answers curtly, pausing her scrubbing to look pointedly over at Santana. “Can I help you?”

“Uh, yeah, I think you can, I’m looking for a book,” Santana lies. “But also, can’t you just use a cleaning charm for that?” she suggests, pointing towards the goo-covered books.

“Oh, magic, of course!” she answers sarcastically. “ _Obviously_ I have already tried, but it seems quite resistant to any magic,” she huffs, using her gloved hand to pull a rather large glob from between two books and plopping it into a bucket at her feet. “Now about that book, spit it out, then.”

Santana is dumbly silent for a few uncomfortable seconds. “…Oh, right. Um. I’m looking for something… uh,” Santana rambles, glancing quickly over Madame Pince’s shoulder towards the Restricted Section. No Brittany.

“In this century, if you would, Miss Lopez. These books are not going to clean themselves,” snaps Madame Pince.

“Unicorns!” Santana spits out. “Like, um, more than just the basic origins and folklore kind of thing, specifically the properties and uses of their blood?” Suddenly Santana can’t remember anything from lessons covering unicorns back in first year, and she realizes she sounds like a complete idiot. She glances back toward the Restricted Section. Still no Brittany.

Madame Pince squints skeptically at Santana, as if she knows she’s up to something. “Did you try the magical creatures section, Miss Lopez?” she asks, annoyed.

Suddenly Brittany appears on Madame Pince’s other side, startling her into a yelp as her hand flies to clutch at her chest.

“Merlin’s beard! You startled me, Miss Pierce. Didn’t even hear you approach!” gasps Madame Pince dramatically, before taking multiple deep breaths.

“Oh just wanted to let you know a little onion juice will clean that slime right on up,” Brittany eases, as if she was instructing Madame Pince on getting grass stains out of a quidditch robe and not some stubborn magical substance the librarian had been trying in vain to get rid of for hours.

Brittany’s smile is painted with dashes of wickedness and her eyes sparkle with scheming when she meets Santana’s gaze. Santana feels butterflies flying helter-skelter in her gut and is convinced she must be dreaming.

“You two have an enjoyable rest of your evening,” a smirking Brittany drawls cordially, bringing up her hand to tip an imaginary cap before winking quickly at Santana, turning on her heel and disappearing from sight.

“Right. Thanks,” Santana manages after a few uncomfortable moments where she tries to catch her breath. Brittany Pierce had just winked at her. And talked to her. And made her an accessory to rule-breaking. She returns quickly to her table without another word and finds a tiny piece of parchment poking out from under her ink bottle.

The handwriting is a loopy but neat cursive.

_“Thanks :)”_

Santana grins like a goon for the next half hour it takes to finish her paper before packing up and climbing the stairs to the common room.


End file.
